Everlasting Rain
by CrestaXOdair
Summary: Dino Cavallone One shot My OC. Enjoy w


"It's raining again... -sigh-" I said as I looked out the window. It's always been like this ever since 'he' left me. Black clouds. Dark rain. Cold air. Nothings changing. It's been like this every single day. "Yo, Riko!" a voice called out to me. A voice full of warmth and light. It was Dino. "-trips on his way going to Riko- Huwah!" he said. Well anyways, he's always like that. "D-Dino-san! Are you alright?" I asked him. He nodded and scratched the back of his head in reply and said "I'm fine~ I'm fine~ Sorry 'bout that!". I smiled at him and looked back out the window again and sighed. He looked at me and asked "Are you still thinking of Kyoya?". I shook my head and just briefed another sigh. He patted my shoulder from behind. I blushed lightly. "C'mon cheer up~ -grins- Wanna go out for lunch?" He asked me. I shook my head then my stomach grumbled. "Etou..." I replied. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door. "Let's eat~" he said and opened the umbrella. We started walking.

We arrived at an ice cream parlor. So much for having lunch. I chuckled then he asked me "What's wrong?". "I thought we were having lunch~ -chuckles-" I replied. He tilted his head and slipped. "D-Dino-san!" I ran to help him. He stood back up saying the same old thing. "I'm fine~ I'm fine~ Sorry 'bout that!" But I didn't think he was. I just ignored his lie and we both went into the ice cream parlor. I ordered a chocolate parfait and he ordered a fruit parfait. While we were eating, I saw somebody I didnt want to see. Hibari Kyoya.

I hid myself under the table. Dino asked what was going on, but i just replied it's nothing. Kyoya approached our table, maybe because of the rucus that was caused. But a question was also running through my mind. WHY WOULD KYOYA BE IN AN ICE CREAM PARLOR?! "Hane-Uma. What is going on here that it caused disturbance?" Kyoya asked. He looked under the table, where I was hiding, and walked away. I came out from under the table just right after he left the parlor. "Are you alright?" Dino asked as I was fixing myself. "Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." I replied. "That's good~" He smiled at me and we both ate our parfaits. I couldn't enjoy my parfait, though, because I was being disturbed by the rain.

After we ate and paid the bill, Dino opened the umbrella and we started walking to the house. Dino-san kept slipping a few times too, which made me laugh a bit. It's really fun teasing him~ ^w^ Though I had fun, I still was not happy. I frowned a bit every after a laugh. Dino would usually comfort me, and I cheered up because of that. We arrived at my house a few minutes after.

I took my shoes off and placed them at one side of the house, and Dino did the same too. We went upstairs, and Dino kept falling 5 times~ ^w^ Once we arrived at my room, I turned on the watched our favorite show there. While we were watching it, he asked me "Riko, are you really alright? You've down and lonely ever since the rain started and never ended." I replied "Yeah... Dont worry." He wouldn't believe me though, because obviously I wasn't alright. He gave me a present just after I replied. "Here. Use this as a punching thingy or hugging thing so you wont feel lonely~ -grins-" he said. He gave me a teddy bear. I blushed and thanked him. After, we continued watch-  
ing television.

It was almost 10pm. "Well~ I'll go now, Riko-chan~" he told me. As much as I didnt want him to go, I don't own him, so I let him go and sleep at his hotel. I felt gloomy once he lft, so I just hugged the teddy bear he gave me.  
"It's so boring when you're lonely, sou desu ne, Teddy-chan?" I spoke to the teddy bear I named as "Teddy-chan". Pretty dumb name, right? Well, I DONT CARE. I'm lonely now... I briefed a sigh then just got my mp3. The song playing was "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars. I almost cried listening to the song because it reminded me of Kyoya and I. Because of that, I turned my mp3 off and went to sleep.

The next day, it was still raining. I sat up on my bed, stood up and walked to the bathing room, and bathed. Afterwards, I brushed my teeth and got ready for school. As I got ready, I saw the bracelet Kyoya gave me. What do should do with it? Anyways I just left it there and went down, ate breakfast, and went to school. I arrived at school, everyone crowding my way. Anyways, I am one of the girls in the popular list here in Nami chuu~ Kyoya approached because he saw there was crowds, which he hates. "Everyone, go back to class, or else." He said. Then, all the students went back to class. "Thank you..." I told Kyoya. "This wasn't for you. I just hate crowds of herbivo-  
res." he replied and walked away. Tch such a show-off. I went to class right after that.

English was my first class. Our homeroom teacher said that there would be a substitue english teacher. "-trips- Ouch. This isnt what I've expected on my first day." He said coming in. But wait. That voice was familiar. Once he was in, I now found out who he was. It was Dino-san. "Hey guys~I'll be your sub english teacher,Dino~" he said. Tsuna, Hayato, Kyoko and Takeshi were actually surprised that he was our teacher. When I turned to the girls, the seemed star-struck by him. "Oh? Riko is in Tsuna's class too? Hey~" He waved his hand to me. I blushed and all the girls looked at me in a suspicious way. Anyways, the lesson started.

After class, Dino, Takeshi, Tsuna, Hayato and I went up the roof to talk about some stuff like the representative battle. I was in Team Colonello then. Because of that, I am allied to Team Reborn, so we talked about it. Behind, we saw some fangirls of Dino-san behind Tsuna. They were glaring at Tsuna. One of them said "Gokudera and Yamamoto are fine but why Sawada?!" I guess it's cuz Dino-san was pretty cute that's why they're acting that way~ ^w^ I just stayed quiet while at the meeting when Reborn-san appeared. Then the meeting continued.

Later that rainy night, I bumped into Kyoya again in the park where he and I would always hang out in. I blushed and frowned a little. "Riko, I'm sorry but, I don't like you anymore." he said. I had a sad, shocked look on my face. What did I make him do to dislike me?, I thought. He walked past me after that. I knelt down, put my hands on my face, and cried. All he did was ignored me. I've done everything for him. This is all I get? Anyways, he is Kyoya.  
A heart-less person. I was still crying under the rain.

Dino was there a few meters away from where I was in the park. He saw Kyoya too. "Kyoya? Why are you here?" he asked him when he saw Kyoya. "None of your business." He replied and walked swiftly past him. Dino kept walking too after that. He then saw me there, crying. "R-Riko!" he called out to me, then ran, and tripped a few times. I looked back to him. Still crying and somehow with a worried face too. "D-Dino-san! D-Daijoubu desu ka?" I asked and he raised one thumb. I chuckled but I became sad right after. He sat up and looked at me with a worried face. "Doushite?" he asked me. "Kyoya..." I replied, this time without lying. "I knew it all along. You felt lonely, didn't you? I guess you'd say yes. But seriously... Are you really feeling lonely?" he asked me another question. I nodded in reply. "Sou ka. If that's so, see you around~" he said and walked away. "Wait! Why are you leaving?" I shouted. "You said you feel lonely, little Riko-chan~" "That's the point. I am lonely."  
"Even if I was here all along, you still feel lonely?"  
"E-Eh?"  
"Sou ka. Have you ever appriciated my company?"  
"Yes! I always have!"  
"Then you aren't lonely, right?"  
I blushed. I nodded in reply. "I love you, Riko." he told me. "With all my heart, I do. And I would never take you for granted unlike Kyoya." he continued. I blushed again. I didnt realize this sooner. I'm such and idiot for not noticing that he actually was with me all this time. And now, my heart is beating really fast. I ran to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry..." I said. He hugged back and asked "Do you love me too?" I replied "Yes." He stopped my tears after all that. Just being with him... I never knew that I had someone with me. I looked up the sky once my tears stopped. The rain was gone. At last, there was sunlight. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I said to him. "It's as beautiful as you." He replied.  
I blushed and thanked him. He kissed me lightly on the lips and said "I love you." I replied "I love you to..." 


End file.
